Seventy-nine second grade boys and girls were screened for hypertension, hyperlipoproteinemia, obesity and physical inactivity prior to and immediately following an 8 month intervention program designed to either reduce or minimize the development of CHD risk factors. The experimental group (N equals 39) participated in vigorous physical activity program 4 days per week, 25 minutes per session and received one classroom lesson per week on the benefits of physical activity and good nutrition in promoting health. The control group (N equals 40) participated in their typical physical education class weekly and did not receive the special classroom session. The results of heart rate monitoring showed that the experimental children experienced significantly higher rates during the physical activity sessions (155 bts/min vs 137 bts/min) and were 25 percent more active during a 12-hour monitoring period than the control group. A significant reduction was observed in the sum of skinfold measures (-1.66 mm), whereas the control group showed an increase (2.12 mm) after correcting statistically for pre-test differences. The echocardiogram results revealed greater (P is less than .05) increases in the left posterior ventricular wall and interventricular system than in the control children. Significant changes were also observed in dietary intake of cholesterol and sodium in favor of the experimental children. No changes were observed for any of the lipids, lipoproteins, or blood pressure values.